2011-04-02 - Panty Stealing Haro
Macua Huitl didn't have much on the ship really, she kept more personal effects elsewshere given the nature of it being a warship. She only kept a few changes of clothes and such. She'd just been clearning up when, she'd heard something in her quarters. It had turned out to be her haro, which had run off with her clean change of clothes. Her only clean change of clothing actually. "ZAKO ZAKO!" The haro has excaped and is clearly now heading for Alina's quarters to /hide/. The doors open and haro bouncing in carrying a bundle of clothes in it's mouth. "HIDE HIDE!" It chirps as it seeks somewhere to hide from Macua, whose likely right on it's heels! Mostly due to the help of Quatre and his Neo-Platinum card, Lin actually had more than just a few bare walls to call her own. Still, there were a few who didn't quite trust her, and thus she always kept on her best behavior when out and about on the ship. In the privacy of her own quarters, however, the young woman is much more free to be herself. There is a sound of music thumping in a pair of headphones which are attached to a small music player in her hand. She's dressed only in a long nightgown and sleep-pants, obviously having been getting ready for bed. Eyes closed, the framerunner seems to be mouthing along to the music, dancing in the solitude. Her enjoyment of the music gets cut short though when the door hisses open and the haro comes zipping in. Blink. "Uh." Not sure exactly what is going on, Lin quiets her music player and then seems quite confused. Still, the urgency in the little robot's voice is enough to have her pulling open her closet, giving it a place to hide. Only once it has disappeared into the offered hiding spot does Lin run a hand through her hair, plucking out her earphones. "Wonder what that's all about?" If she'd taken a look at the bundle of clothing the Haro was carrying there were a bra and panties in there. Also the rest of someone else's clothes. She'd hear a pounding on the door as someone ws out there waiting. She'd seen Zako go in there, and when she got her hands on it. Macua's standing at the door should Alina open it, she's got very baggy top on and pants she's looking very flustered also her headband's off and there's a strange glyphe like tattoo on her forhead. "Hay Lin! Open up!" For the most part, Lin hadn't had time to really look at what the haro was carrying, other than the fact that it was clothes. The little robots seemed more trouble than they were worth - as people on the Argama seemed to chase them about as much as they did the infamous chicken. She's just about to put her headphones back in when there is that pounding at the door. "Macua?" She asks, giving up on music for the time being and giving the player and headphones a toss to land on her bed. Everything on it is bunched to one side, as if she slept wrapped around her blankets rather than under them. Palming the door open, Lin steps back to let the other pilot in, looking at her disheveled state with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we were done with training for the day?" She asks, perhaps expecting this to be some sudden 'Sleep? You think you get sleep?' kind of thing. "What's up? I didn't know you had a tattoo." Her short term memory isn't quite up to par just yet, although it has gotten slightly better, "Oh, are you after..." Trailing off, the young framerunner makes a little motion of her eyes and face towards the closet, without revealing out loud where the haro is hiding. Macua Huitl is looking frazzledat htis point also she does look like she's just got out of the shower too at this point as she's damp she's suprised about the tattoo comment then her hand goes up to her forhead and rubs it a little. "This... yes it's got a long story behind it if you want to hear in a little bit. But first where did my Haro go?! It stole my only clean change of clothing down to my panties and bra!" She's now looking over where Lin is looking and narrows her eyes. "ZAKO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Stepping back from the door, Lin clasps her hands behind her back, rocking forward on her toes as she tries her best not to laugh at the poor plight of her mentor. She covers her mouth and smirks slightly, "Well, glad to know it's that. Otherwise, I was going to ask if you were looking to take our relationship to the next level." Then, the laugh does manage to escape her as she runs a hand through her hair, "And I don't even know if I swing that way." Seriously, she didn't, which is awefully confusing for an adult woman. As her hand drops back to her side, the young woman walks back over towards the closet, her bare feet shifting on the ground as she pulls it open. "Why do you even have one of those things, anyways? They seem like trouble." Trouble, indeed, as what is revealed is a huge pile of clothes the haro has knocked down, some of them probably a bit questionable (damn you Quatre). Macua Huitl pauses at Lin for a moment at her statement the brzilian blushes a little bit and almost stammers. "Wait what I wouldn't!" She shake hr head "Take advantage of someone who's lost their memory! I'm also seeing someone." She ahems a little bit and she says "Pet, pilot aid, the darn thing saved from devil Gundam infected one." She pauses at the pile of clothing she raises an eyebrow at several outfit but makes a grab for her haro. Howrver it moves dropping Macua's clothing. She ends up face first into the pile while it bounds up into the air! "I was kidding, Macua. Relax." Lin replies, still seeming amused by the whole thing. She shakes her head from side to side, lingering just next to the closet as she peers in at the now chaotic pile of clothing. Quatre would be quite dismayed at it, but Lin doesn't seem to be too upset about the trouble the haro is causing to her wardrobe. She dose raise an eyebrow though, "Oh? Really?" Apparently the romance of others is interesting to her, "Is he anyone I'd know?" Of course, Lin doesn't have time to actually focus too much on this topic as the haro comes bounding past her into the room. At the very least, the door is closed this time so it doesn't have any place to go. The pale-haired girl grabs for it, fingers slipping off the smooth surface as she goes tumbling forward, landing on her rear end as it goes bouncing across the room. At the very least, her quarters are tiny. "Slippery little things, aren't they?" She asks, rubbing at her rear end as she gets to her feet, glancing towards Macua and only then realizing that the poor woman is face-first into the stack of clothes. "Need a hand?" She offers, "Sorry about that, Quatre went overboard with the wardrobe." She smiles shyly, biting her lower lip. Macua Huitl is got a face full of clothing at the moment as she pulls her self with some help free from Alina. "No no it's fine!" She spys her own clothing and snatches it up looking a little preturbed at the haro as it bounces around. "No he's not with Katharon he's helped the odd time though he's a trailer named Kazuma Ardygun." She sighs at the haro "Ya but still I found him abaoned on a wreck it felt wrong to leave it there." She looks over the pale haired girl fgor a moment. "Well how have things been going I been keeping tabs on your sim data." "A Trailer, huh?" Lin seems to consider that. Trailers hadn't been part of her initial lesson about the factions that exist in this world, and had been added as an afterthought after she encountered the giant man, Edward Fawkes after the festivities on St. Patrick's day. "I've only ever met one before, and that was that huge guy from the bakery." She pauses, consideringly, "Does that happen a lot? I mean... relationships across factions? Quatre kind of left me feeling like..." She searches for the right words, "Like most of them don't really get along outside of looking for someone to blow up." In a not-quite stealthy fashion, Lin edges towards the bed, her hand sliding to grab for the sheet as she gives a look across towards Macua. She yanks it off of the bed, and offers one side out, her intention clear even without saying so: she wants to try to catch the haro in the sheet next time it bounces by. "Well, I can't blame you for it. That's pretty much how I ended up here." Lin watches for a time, but then ends up distracted by the question about the simulation data. "Well, they told me I was logging too many hours." She admits, sheepishly. "Dr. Hasan says my short term memory is improving, but it's not back to normal yet. So I'm having trouble remembering button sequences." With a sigh, she shrugs her shoulders slightly. "That Valkyrie pilot also nearly wrecked the Hizack I was out flying the other day. Tack on the fact that the Captain didn't seem to pleased with me being out in it and I'm doing just swimmingly." The sarcasm lingers in her voice, but there is still a half-smile on her face, as if she weren't particularly upset about it. Macua Huitl nods for a moment. "Yes he is a trailer." She looks Lin over again at the mention of another. "Oh that huge guy. Eh it happens and the trailers are not so much really against everyone as a whole." There's some elements she may be making plajns to go after but she sees no issues with it. She pauses at the sheet and the Haro's bouning about. "Hey you remebered your name that's more than I did really. You'll get your self back and if not you'll make a new life for your self, right?" "I'm still trying to sort out most things. The whole... factionalizing of the world is a little confusing, to be honest. I mean, I had a really pleasant radio conversation with the pilot who shot me down, too." Lin, being somewhat a fledgling when it comes to human interaction in this world, seems far more open to accepting people as they are, rather than for what banner they fly under. This, of course, may not exactly be popular with the rest. Still, she seems to get her attention back on the haro, and sweeps the sheet up just as it comes by again, managing to catch it inside as she wraps the cloth around it. "Gotcha!" She calls, triumphantly, and then grins over towards Macua. Even such little accomplishments seem to be big things in her very shortly-lived existance. "Oh, well, at least I think it's my name." Rubbing at her head with one hand, holding the sheet with the other she shrugs once more. "Actually, I think it's something someone used to call me. I can't remember who for the life of me, though. I keep hearing it in my dreams sometimes." Dreams. Those certainly had gotten strange recently. There is a troubled look in her eyes, but she seems to force it to pass, nodding her head. "Right. That's what I'm trying to do. Figure out who I am while finding something to be just incase it doesn't work out." Macua Huitl Says, "Tell me about it can be fair. Some people are strange like that I mean. I'm not sure what else to say really on that." Some things are hard for her to explain. So she doesn't explain more as Lin capture the dreaded Haro. She doesn't go to collect it just yet. "Humm ya dreams can sometimes be things you haven't fully forgotton I have gound really. Also May I have that little devil before he does something else?" "Yeah, people certainly are pretty strange." Lin admits, knowing full well that she's already met a few people who fall into that category. She could easily even include herself, which causes a soft laugh as she shakes her head. "I think I need to get some more experience off the Argama, though. Meet people, figure things out. Just... so long as I avoid the A-LAWs, it should probably be safe." She had no intention of going walking up to the military, afterall. With the balled up sheet still containing the wiggling haro, Lin just nods and offers the entire bundle out to Macua. "Sure. Don't worry about the sheet, I mostly just sleep next to it rather than under it." It is an awefully strange way of sleeping, perhaps as if she had slept next to someone before. Hrm. "I'm not sure I want to think too much about my dreams, though. The last one was... well, creppy. I... got shot by this boy who was actually a machine." It doesn't make any more sense to her than it does being spoken aloud. She shivers, a hand reaching up to cover part of her chest. It's the same place she'd been shot in her dream, and where she had a scar just barely visible through the neck of her nightgown. Macua Huitl says, "But if everyone was the same or fully understood everyone? Life wouldn't be worth living." At the back of her mind mostly forgotton the horror of what Nerv tried to unleash upon all of humanity. IT fades really. "Thank you and really don't use it? I'll return it but it sounds a bit odd." Like she slept next to someone else. "That's really strange I'm not sure it may take time to make sense they can also be a jumbled mess of several memories. As for the Tattoo I owe you the story don't I?" A thoughtful look passes Lin's face, her blue eyes considering as she nods her head once. "True. That's half of what makes life interesting, I think. Meeting all kinds of different people, from different walks of life." It's almost as if she's taken a page out of Quatre's book, trying to see the good in everyone. Then again, that hasn't always proven a good way of looking at the world. There is a glance towards her bed once the haro is handed over, and Lin simply flops down onto it, plucking up her music player and headphones and then setting those onto a small nightstand. "I don't know. I don't think I sleep particularly well. I always try to go to sleep under the covers, but I wake up with them like that." She motions towards them, and then pulls on the blanket, tugging it across the bed. Her eyes sweep back to Macua, taking in that strange tattoo on her forehead before nodding. "You don't have to, but I am curious." Her own arms fold in her lap, with the strange blue designs that seem to pulse now and again, especially in the dim light of the room. "Mine are... metatron, so far as anyone can tell, but yours is different, isn't it?" Macua Huitl looks for a place to sit down, and she blinks she's never eaven heard of that being done with metatron. Still she's got a storty to tell. "That's a Balmarian tattoo that most of their warriors in the 7th fleet had. I was one of the many people taken and converted by The Balmarians...when they invaded." As Macua looks for a place to sit, Lin scootches over on the bed and pats a place next to her, not seeming to mind sharing the space. Mostly, her room is pretty sparce, with only the bed and a small storage areas and not much else to show for it. "Balmarians?" The name doesn't ring any bells, although it wouldn't be likely to even if she had her memories. The truth of the matter is that Lin had been in a coma during those dark days. "I mean, I think I might have heard someone on the Argama mention them before but... I don't really know who they are or what they did." She draws one knee up towards her chest, wrapping her arms around it, looking at the Brazilian pilot curiously. "Sorry if the questions are a pain. Sometimes I feel like I don't know much about anything." Macua Huitl Says, "They came to harvest humanity as weapons honestly. But they didn't just turn people into drones they twisted them rewrote them into thinking they were Balmarians themselves. I was turned into someone named Adom Nazir." She frowns a bit. "I don't hate her if anything I'm sad for her she never had a chance. I didn't get rid of this as it would errase the last real trace of her. It didn't feel right...but then again she was me and I was her. It's kinda confusing really." Lin's more easy-going expression seems to fade into a sad one, her blue eyes looking down towards her hands rather than at Macua herself. "Adom Nazir." She repeats the name, not knowing if it would stay in her dubeous memory or flitter away like so many other things she'd been told lately. Her lips press together, and only then do her eyes lift, seeming rueful. "It sounds terrible, though. What... what happened to the Balmarians? Are they gone now?" Idlely, she reaches into her nightgown, plucking out the small pendant that always hangs around her neck. When Lin had been brought in from the A-LAWs facility, she'd been wearing it, and the framerunner hadn't taken it off. "That's kind of what this is to me, I think. It's a sign of someone I used to be, but I don't even know if that person exists anymore. But... I don't want to totally forget." Her fingers run over the shape of the feathers on the red-colored metal, tracing the inlaid lines. Macua Huitl Says, "Almost the entiry of the force here were converted humans. There were a few actual ones. One turned on his superiors, he was enslaved like the rest of us and he other two are dead. They were cut down by combined strike teams from most of the factions. Hey your still here. Your still you. Don't worry about it." "So, they're still out there, then?" The thought is just a bit frightening to her, especially if even a fraction of what Macua had said holds true. Stealing identities, enslaving people, the chance of seeing that sort of thing return isn't exactly a happy thought. Still, she does lift her head, offering the Brazilian pilot a small smile. "I don't know if I'm still me or not. All I know is what I feel, really." She shrugs her shoulders, seeming less like a soldier and more like a very lost young woman. It comes along with the strange openess to her mind at this moment, compared to the fact that she seems to drop completely off of the new-type radar most times. "I think you're still you, too. There's nothing wrong with remembering, though." Macua Huitl says "It was the seventh fleet, so there's at least six more out there. We were not even people to them really. Adom wasn't bad as far as they went but a lot of them." She shakes her head. "Trust those feelings then is all I can really say. As for recalling things? No it's not bad at all, but who knows if they will be back or not and if they are when. They did lose an entire fleet to us..." "Seventh fleet." Lin whispers these words, taking in the meaning that goes with them. She'd have to find out more about the Balmarians and what they did during this first invasion. If nothing else, every bit that she could learn could be an asset for the future, just so long as she can remember it. Still, the young framerunner does nod her head, "Better to be ready for anything, I guess." She pauses, and then looks up at Macua, "When do you think we'll get a chance to get planet-side? I mean, you'd said I needed to practice in gravity conditions. Might give me a chance to see some sights while we're there." Doubling up training with new experiences - win/win situation. Macua Huitl says, "We'll worry about it when it's a problem honest right now it isn't. We should get some time planet side soon, I'd like to see how you handle Earth standard gravity and don't worry about it. I better get going I need to change and then deal with Zako." She'll return briefly later to return the sheet but for now she's going back to her quaters to finish what she started. Lin nods her head, the smile faintly returning to her features, "I'm looking forward to it. I mean, I've only been Earth-side once, and that was those few days around St. Patrick's." Excitement lingers in the young woman's eyes, ready to face whatever the world has to throw at her. "Good luck with the haro. If you ever need help tracking him down again, feel free to ask." She smirks, and then edges herself back into the bed, tucking her feet under the covers. "But I doubt he'll go hiding in my closet a second time." Pulling the blankets over her, Lin taps on the light behind her. "Goodnight, Macua." She offers before the door shuts, then she turns towards the wall, wrapping her arms around the pillow as she attempts to get to sleep. Category:Logs